baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Flaming Fist Enforcer/FLAMPUN2
|allegiance = Enemy |missable = Yes – if reputation traps are avoided or not triggered. |organization = Flaming Fist |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = All areas under the authority of the Flaming Fist that have a reputation trap. – See list. |relationships = |quests = |level = 6 |hit_points = 42 |strength = 18 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 11 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 11 |total_scores = 76 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++ Blunt Weapons |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 13 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |breath = 14 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = *Command *Entangle *Hold Person *Glyph of Warding |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = GUARDS (override) SHOUT (class) WTARSGT (default) |xp_value = 300 |gold = 0 |items = *Flaming Fist Soldier Helmet *Plate Mail *Composite Longbow *Flail *Arrow of Dispelling *Arrow +1 *Arrow |reputation_kill = 0 – 10 |voice_actor = |creature_code = FLAMPUN2.cre |store_code = }} One of the "punishers" of the Flaming Fist Enforcers: they will hunt down a party that has gained the reputation of being "despised". If the numeric value has reached two, there's a chance of sixty percent that at certain locations on the so-called "reputation traps" two of these will appear, together with a Flaming Fist Scout, a Flaming Fist Battle Wizard, and led by a Flaming Fist Enforcer/FLAMPUN.ACTFLAM.bcs Locations ''Baldur's Gate'' File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0101.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0103.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0105.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0114.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0119.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0130.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0130.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0607.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0607.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0607.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0607.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0700.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0700.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0700.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0705.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR2300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR2300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR2300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR2301.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3304.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3307.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3351.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3357.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS Cut content This Flaming Fist Enforcer, as part of a squad of five or six, can be found in several area files, all of which are, however, cut from or not implemented into the game. Judging by their expanse and the area code, these might have been planned as random encounter areas at some point during development. *AR5610.are *AR5810.are *AR5910.are *AR6010.are *AR6110.are Notes *A non-existent item can additionally be found in this enforcer's inventory, the SW1HO4.itm – not to be confused with SW1H04.itm. References